HTF Is it crazy to love you
by Crazygirly8102
Summary: When Flaky and her best friend Cuddels drift apart flaky is left with no one, that is until a strange new guy comes to town with two personalities one bad and one good. but what happens when the wrong one falls for her. Will this romance be for better or for worst. FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy my first story so leave a good review to let me know you like, it will be continued
1. Chapter 1

Flaky sat on the bleachers staring out onto the football field, it was raining but she didn't care. Tears ran down her cheeks each one falling from her chin onto the ground and then slowly dissolving. Her hair was long and red and always a big tangly mess but now it was soggy and squishy from the rain, her cheeks were red from the cold rain and wind combined, and her clothes were completely soaked. "Flaky!" She heard her friend call out "I've been looking for you everywhere" and as he got closer he noticed the tears on her face. "Flaky what happened?" he sat down beside her. "Oh Cuddles" Flaky sobbed and turned into his shoulder "he dumped me."

"Oh no what happened"

"I don't know. We went out for slushies after school ended and then he just broke up with me and walked away with another girl"

"He was a jerk anyway"

"Cuddles. How did I ever get such an amazing friend like you?"

"That's the question i should be asking you"

Just then flaky stood up and screamed

"I hate you Lifty!"

And she burst into tears. Cuddles stood up and pulled her in for a hug, he then started leaning in towards her face but Flaky turned away.

"Sorry" cuddles said embarrassed

"Don't be. You are just helping me through a rough time"

But cuddles wasn't exactly trying to help her through it, He was trying to win her heart.

"Ya that's it" he said shyly "come on let's get you home"

"No, I want to stay here" she said and looked back to the field

"Come on we can have movie night at my place"

Flakys face lit up and she cracked a smile

"Dibs on the massage chair"

"It's my house" he said smiling back at her

"Looks like you'll have to beat me to it then" she said and took off running

"Hey no fair" cuddles yelled and then quickly running after her. As soon as cuddles caught up he tried to grab her but she pushed him away and he stumbled into a pile of mud head first when he sat up and his long blond hair was now covered in mud. Flaky stopped and walked back to her friend "hey brunette looks good on you" she said playfully

"Ya. I wonder what it will look like on a red head" he snickered

"Oh no!" She yelled and he grabbed her and pulled her down into the mud with him

"So?" She asked "does brunette look good on me" she laughed

"What do you mean you always look good"

He then blushed

"Sorry I.." He started to say. She punched his shoulder "this is why guys are better friends than girls" she laughed

"I prefer girls because they aren't beating up each other every 5 seconds"

"Oh ya" she said a smirk on her face. She picked up a pile of mud and shoved it in his face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that he said" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders she started struggling to break free cuddles walked over to the biggest puddle he could find still with Flaky on his back and laid her in it

"Jerk!" She yelled

"The massage chair is mine hahaha" he said and ran

"Oh no he didn't" she said smacking her hand against the water from the puddle. She quickly got to her feet, and ran after him, just as she was about to jump on his back he turned around and his lips were on hers she pushed away "I'm sorry cuddles I.."

" Flaky" he seemed really nervous now

"I know I'm being selfish and not a good friend but I have to ask before I lose you again"

"No cuddles please don't"

"Ever since I've met you I have loved you and seeing you with that jerk Lifty, broke my heart"

"Cuddles stop!" She began to cry

"Please flaky, I love you. be mine"

She started crying "this is what I was afraid of" she said through her tears

"I'm sorry cuddles but the answer is no"

Cuddles turned away trying to hide the water gathering in his eyes

"Cuddles? Please tell me we can still be friends"

Cuddles turned to her tears running down his face "are you crazy? How can I be friends with you now?"

"Cuddles please" she begged crying harder than ever

"No" he cried

Flaky fell to her knees "cuddles"

He knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek

"Have fun!" He said angrily and stormed off. All flaky could see was cuddles shadowy figure disappearing into the fog and rain

"Cuddles" she screamed

And that's how the loneliness began


	2. The new guy

(6 weeks later)

 _Dear diary:_

 _people say being truly happy is when you have somebody by your side, But having someone there is really just another way to be hurt. I will admit there are days when i wish cuddles was still here, sometimes i will even go looking for him but then i stop reminding myself of that one day when everything went wrong. i dont need anybody to be happy im happy on my own._

Flaky took her pencil off the paper and paused she knew the last sentence was a lie, she figured the more she told herself she was happy the more real it would feel but happiness just didn't work like that. there she sat alone in the happy tree town gardens leaning against an old oak tree. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail and u could barely see the flakes of dandruff scattered around her part. Her reddish eyes were sad and lonely like always, and she wore her favourite red sweater which was too big for her.

 _It's almost as though people want to hurt me, they turn on me, say nasty things about me, I'm just not a people person that's all..._

"Go away!" Flaky heard someone yell. From across the gardens there was a tall man his back was to her but she could still see his green hair. Flaky started to get up not wanting to talk to the man, she was planning on just walking away. But she wasn't quick enough "Oh sorry. I thought I was alone" he turned to her and smiled. Flaky shyly noded "it's ok" she said in a small and quiet voice. Than there was an awkward silence between the two of them but Flaky just couldn't stop starring at those beautiful glowing green eyes. "I'm Flippy" he said sticking out his hand for Flippy to shake "Flaky" she said shyly looking down to the ground at her feat. So what brings you to the gardens "I come here to be alone, away from everyone else"

She said shyly blushing a bit.

"Same here, I'm just not good with people" he said sadly

Flaky didn't want to open up to this stranger she thought it was weird that he was talking to her.

"What book are you reading?" He asked pointing to her diary

"It's not a book it's my diary it's pretty much my only company when I'm alone" she nodded thinking over what she said and realizing it didn't make much sense, but Flippy seemed to get the point.

"I should go now" she said looking to the ground still

"It was nice meeting u Flaky" he said reaching his hand out once again, flaky just nodded and turned and walked away.

(Strange girl) Flippy thought as she walked away (I can't help but be curious.)

Flaky walked home blushing that was the first guy she had talked to since cuddles she passed mime on her way home he waved and she smiled back, she was in a good mood. But it was all ruined when... "Flaky!"

She recognized that voice and immediately started walking faster not bothering to turn around "Flaky come one!" The voice yelled Flaky heard footsteps running after her and she quickly broke into a sprint. But she wasn't fast enough a hand was on her left shoulder and she turned to face him. "What do you want cuddles" she said "Flaky I've called you like 500 times" he said shyly "my phone is broken" she lied "for six weeks? why are you avoiding me?"

"You left me"

"So what we got into a fight, fights can be fixed"

"They can be fixed only to start once again"

"Come on flake I'm your best friend"

"Used to be my best friend" she said coldly and turned away and started walking "I won't stop trying" he yelled after her "you may not want to be my friend but no matter what I'm still yours"

"fuck you" she said through her tears

Cuddles picked up a rock and through it to the ground "damn it" he said pulling his blonde hair from his face and holding his head.

Later that day Flaky was In her room she was happy to finally be alone "knock knock knock"

Flaky hesitantly got up to go answer the door

"Hello" she said opening the door to see the man from the gardens "Flippy?" She asked "Flaky. I'm your new neighbor I guess" he said nervously

"Oh I didn't even know the Cubs moved out" she said confused

"Ya well they did" he shrugged "see you around he said and walked back to his house.

(Strange, there wasn't even a for sale sign up at the Cubs home) Flaky thought

Meanwhile Flippy wasn't feeling well he could feel Fliqpy trying to take over

( **You forgot to tell her I killed her old neighbors now let me out I'm not some caged animal)** Fliqpy said sounding really impatient

(Actually you are) Flippy thought back to him

 **(Ha you fool)** Fliqpy laughed

(How am I the fool?) Flippy asked

 **(Your standing in the middle of the road)** Fliqpy chuckled

Flippy looked up just in time to see a truck barreling towards him he quickly rolled out of the way but it was too late, Flippy was scared to death and Fliqpy was starting to take his course

" **Surprise"** Fliqpy said through Flippy's mouth and immediately Fliqpy set off back towards Flaky's house

" **Knock knock knock"** Fliqpy said his hand on his knife ready to pounce

The door slowly creaked open and there stood a girl with long red hair and beautiful red eyes. Fliqpy froze in his tracks

" **Who are you"** he said quietly

"I already told you my name Flippy" she said and looked to the ground

 **"Oh right"** Fliqpy slowly let go of the knife in his pocket

 **"I just came to see if you wanted to hang out"** he said still in shock

"I'm sorry Flippy, I don't do people" she said sadly "they will just hurt you in the end

 **"Please"** he said wanting to get to know this girl more and more by the minute

 **"I need somebody to show me around town"** he used as his excuse

"Ok fine" she bit her lip and stared down to her feet lets go


End file.
